The present invention is directed to molding compositions and molded objects having a matrix based on organic polymers and containing intumescing materials and other materials.
Numerous compositions are known which contain intumescing materials and other known fire-inhibiting materials, such as phosphates. Frequently, expensive polymers, such as polysilicones or epoxides are used as the matrix. Such compositions are disadvantageous because of the cost of the materials for the matrix and also because batchwise production is not technically advantageous.